1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliding glass windows, and more particularly to a sliding glass window incorporating means for effecting pivotal movement of the glass window pane out of the plane in which the pane is slidable so as to facilitate cleaning of both sides of the window glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art pertaining to this invention is believed contained in Class 49, sub-classes 67, 143, 145, 149, 161, 162, 177, 183 382 and 388.
A search through this field of search has revealed U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,702,414 and 2,310,312. U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,414 relates to the placement of an inside storm window for use in conjunction with a casement type window that pivots outwardly to open. The inside mounted storm window is constructed in two parts, namely, a pivoted section and a slidable section. When the slidable section is interconnected with the pivoted section, a seal is formed at the union between the two sections and the window can be locked from the inside. The pivoted storm window section is not slidable, nor is the slidable section pivotal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,312 relates to a vertically slidable double-hung sash window each of the main frames of which have an inner auxiliary frame that is glazed and which is pivoted around a vertical pivotal axis on the main frame. The window is not slidable. The mechanism for effecting pivotal movement of each of the inner glazed frames constitutes a worm and pinion mechanism rotated by a knob on the end of a special key.
The subject matter of my invention differs significantly from the structures of the two patents noted above in that each of the window panes forming the window is separately and individually slidable within a main frame from a closed condition to an open condition, in much the same manner as a conventional sliding glass window. Thus, each of the window panes may be locked in the usual manner. Additionally, means are provided in association with each of the window panes to effect disengagement of each of the window panes from the longitudinal tracks in which they normally slide to convert each of the window panes into a pivotally mounted window pane pivotal about a vertical axis so as to provide access to both sides of the window pane for cleaning purposes. Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the invention to provide a window construction including one or more glass panes or lights which in one aspect are slidable to effect opening and closing of the window opening, and which in another aspect may be converted to permit pivotal movement of the separate window panes about a vertical axis.
Another object of the invention is the provision of means for shifting the window panes vertically while retained in plane in which they normally slide so as to release the window panes from structure normally retaining them in the plane in which they slide while suspending the window panes for pivotal displacement about a vertical axis.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.